Truth or Dare
by that is secret
Summary: For "Messiah". Jono/Mason, a hint of Chris/Lucia. The gang plays truth or dare. . . and Jono picks dare. Heh.


A/N: This is for an original story my cousin is writing. It's called "Messiah" and it totally rocks. Unfortunately, she doesn't have any of it posted anywhere. :P Therefore, a quick character rundown that doesn't give anything too important away.  
  
Chris hears voices and is on a lot of medication. He likes Lucia, who is rather demonic. :::grin::: Jono is icy. Mason goes through many personality changes, but he's the best character, ending up sort of half-nice half- bastard. Jono and Mason are both gay, although that's not always widely known. Luke is very polite and a bit innocent, all I know of Mark is that he's blind ;-) and Daria is Mason's ex-girlfriend. Er, don't ask about how the gay guy had a gf. . . I apologize to Kitty if any of this is out of order; if you want more, talk to her. Her pen name is Sunfreak.  
  
I hereby also apologize to Kitty in advance, because I know she's going to hurt me for doing this to Jono. ^_^  
  
Muse-sama: "On with the gods-damned fic already!"  
  
Oh, this is Chris's POV btw.  
  
Muse-sama: *growl*  
  
  
  
Okay. I'm bored.  
  
We're just sitting around here at Daria's, doing nothing. Lucia and Daria are chatting, Mason and Jono are glaring at each other, and Mark, Luke and I are trying to keep up some semblance of a normal conversation. Because it's us, we fail miserably. After all, we're not exactly normal.  
  
I drop out of the conversation, leaving Mark and Luke to entertain each other. I watch the other two. Mason and Jono. They're so oblivious. How can they not recognize that they're very, very attracted to each other? "Fuck- me-silly" attracted? Ah well.  
  
And then, because I am Chris, I get an idea. Both the boredom and the sexual tension shall be cured! Nawahaha!  
  
Oooo, this is fun.  
  
"Hey, guys?" I say loudly. All their heads snap towards me. Mmm, power. . .  
  
"Let's play truth or dare."  
  
And then all their jaws drop.  
  
"No way!" scream Mason and Jono at the same time. They glare at each other again. Oh, this must be resolved soon.  
  
Lucia just gets that look on her face. The "I-think-it-will-be-fun-to-screw- with-other-people's-heads" look. You know? The maniacal one. Mark and Luke shrug their shoulders, and Daria speaks.  
  
"You guys can play, but I'm not. I'll watch."  
  
"Okay then! It's settled!" The cheeriness in my voice kind of scares me. "My turn! Jono, truth or dare?"  
  
His glare shifts from Mason to me.  
  
"No."  
  
Hey, I can glare too, Jono. . . "Truth. Or. Dare. And remember it's not good to get crazies angry."  
  
Hmmm. That worked. "Alright. Dare."  
  
My grin may look rather feral and. . . strange. . . now. "You have to dress up in a dress and high heels and sing a love song to Mason!"  
  
How's that for a dare?  
  
Once again, everyone's jaws drop.  
  
Luke: "You must be kidding." Green face.  
  
Mark: "Heh."  
  
Daria: ". . ."  
  
Lucia: It's that look again. I love it when she gets that look. She looks so damned sexy. Mrr-row.  
  
Mason: "Ha!" *death-stare at Jono*  
  
Jono: "I am going to fucking kill you." I'm not sure whether he's talking to Mason or me.  
  
"Come on, Jono, it's a point of honor. You have to." And I know you want to, Jono, you know you want to sing love songs to Maaaaaaaason. . .  
  
"Fuck you." But he leaves the room. Daria runs after him, saying something about her prom outfit fitting him perfectly. . .  
  
We hear a scream from upstairs.  
  
"I am NOT WEARING THAT!"  
  
But ten minutes later, there he is.  
  
Heehee. Heeheehee. Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!  
  
Hey, I'm not the only one laughing!  
  
I mean, come on. The sight of Jono - icy Jono - in a pink, frilly, fluffy prom mini-dress and five-inch heels is hilarious. So was the makeup job Daria did on him.  
  
"Ooo, sexy." Lucia licks her lips and purrs. "You should crossdress more often."  
  
"Yeah, Jono, the red lipstick and the eyeliner are smashing." We all turn and stare at Luke. "What?" he asks. "Is it something I said?"  
  
Never mind, Luke, never mind.  
  
"You've still got the other half of the dare," I remind Jono. "I think you should sing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight," that would be adorable."  
  
It's hard to keep the mirth from bubbling over inside. It's even harder not to stare, because Jono really does look good in a dress. And I don't even swing that way.  
  
I sneak a glance at Mason, and his face is just sort of frozen, except for his eyes. His eyes happen to be moving up and down Jono's body in a most predatorial sort of way. All hail Chris, matchmaker of matchmakers!  
  
A snicker escapes. "Sing it, Jono."  
  
He crosses his arms and continues glaring at me. "I don't know the words."  
  
Liar, liar, skirt on fire!  
  
"Yes you do." Lucia says it before I do. "I know you do, you were humming along to it the other day."  
  
Jono's face is now the same shade as the dress he is wearing.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll do background music for you," I say, and I start humming. Lucia joins in, and so do the others. All except Mason; he looks positively pained. I drag Jono over to him, and give instructions.  
  
"Sit in his lap, arms around his neck, and SING!" Simple. He can't get it wrong.  
  
"Chris. . . I will personally put the bullet in your skull. . ."  
  
I hum.  
  
"Fuck you." And he starts singing.  
  
Jono has a surprisingly good singing voice. The benefits of being an ex- choir boy with a gun. . . Sexy siren, woohoo! Oh don't give me that look. I told you, I don't swing that way! I swing towards Lucia actually. Got a problem with that?  
  
"And can you feel the love tonight. . ."  
  
Lucia breaks down in laughter and rolls around on the floor, howling. I would go and sit on her, but the scene two feet in front of me is too cute.  
  
Jono breaks off, the song over. Does he realize he's still in Mason's lap with his arms around Mason's neck? I hope he does. I am so sick of them not getting it. . .  
  
Mason's whispering into Jono's ear. Maybe he doesn't think I can hear him, but if so then he's wrong.  
  
"I agree with Lucia. You should crossdress more often." Mason kisses Jono on the throat, and Jono turns even redder, if it's physically possible, that is. He ducks his head.  
  
Mason glances over at me with a wink. "Thanks," he mouths, and I grin at him. I am good. They get it now. Or at least they know that they both get it. Or that we get it. Or whatever.  
  
I turn to the rest of the gang. My eyes widen in shock; they just missed the entire thing because they're too busy watching Lucia roll around the floor hysterically. How could they? Damn it!  
  
I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Jono and his glare once again, except now Mason is standing behind him.  
  
"I'm still going to kill you," he tells me cheerfully. "But that's going to have to wait until I get out of this dress." He turns and goes back upstairs, Mason at his heels. My eyes get wider. I really *am* good. Unless my instincts are wrong, I think he's having some help getting that garment off.  
  
Lucia is standing up now, clutching her stomach. "Hey," she says. "Where are they?" I could kill them for not paying attention, but. . .  
  
I grin at her. "Elsewhere."  
  
She stomps over and puts her face in mine. "Where?"  
  
I hold a finger up and put on my oh-so-mysterious smile. "That is a secret!"  
  
She pounces me, pushing me back on the couch. Hmmm, I like this. Kinky. Oh yeah, Lucia, oh yeah. . .  
  
Her face is still inches from mine, so I kiss her.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
Ouch, that slap hurt. . .  
  
  
  
A/N: Not so great. A bit OOC. But it was fun. And I think Jono in a dress is great. Very very sexy. I'd like to have Jono in a dress. I might have to compete with Mason though. ^_^ 


End file.
